911neuuntersuchenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
WTC-7 als Testfall für die offizielle „surprise“-Theorie
An 9/11 stürzten nicht nur die beiden Tower zusammen, sondern auch noch ein drittes Gebäude – das WTC-7. Viele Menschen, sowohl in den USA wie auch Europa, wissen davon nichts. Warum? Weil zwar die Flugzeugangriffe und die Zusammenstürze der beiden Tower immer und immer wieder im Fernsehen wiederholt wurden, der Zusammenbruch des WTC7 im TV aber nur an 9/11 zu sehen war und danach nie wieder! Offiziell wird das nicht thematisiert - TV wie auch Zeitungen schweigen sich dazu nahezu vollständig aus. Das ist der Grund, warum in Amerika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBz2n0aUHNE private Initiativen http://www.thrivemovement.com/did-you-know-3rd-tower-fell-9-11 und Organisationen wie Architecs&Engineers for 9/11 truth sich um Aufklärung bemühen. Noch weniger Menschen ist bewußt, warum gerade der Zusammensturz des WTC7 außerordentliche Brisanz und Relevanz besitzt. Dieser ist aufgrund der besonderen Charakteristik und nötigen Rahmenbedingungen die „smoking gun“ (zu deutsch etwa: „Das rauchende Schießeisen“, als Synonym für einen eindeutigen Beweis). Warum? Genau darüber klärt diese Seite auf. =DIE FAKTEN= Zunächst erfolgt die Darstellung der Fakten, welche nahezu alle kritisch sind, weil sie entweder zwingend mit gewissen Voraussetzungen verbunden sich, welche wiederum zu bedeutende Schlussfogerungen oder Konsequenzen führen. Die kritischen Fakten sich jeweil als solche benannt. Am 11.September 2001 traten bezüglich des WTC-7 folgende Ereignisse ein: Vollständiger Zusammenbruch des WTC-7 kritischer Sachverhalt: Das Gebäude brach abrupt vollständig zusammen. Das WTC-7 wurde von keinem Flugzeug getroffen Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Tower WTC-1 und WTC-2 (Nord- und Südtturm) wurde das WTC-7 von keinem Flugzeug angegriffen - es ist keine Maschine hineingeflogen. Einsturz rund 7 Stunden nach den Towern Der Einsturz erfolgte rund 7 Stunden nach den Einstürzen der beiden Tower Nur kleinere, geringfuegige Brände sichtbar Es waren nur kleinere, geringfügige Brände zu beobachten. Weit entfernt von einem brennenden Inferno - nur zu vergleichen mit gewissen anderen Bränden von Stahlrahmenhochhäusern, wo das gesamte Gebäude einer lodernden Fackel glich. Zeitweise Freifallphase kritischer Sachverhalt: Das Gebäude befand sich während des Einsturzes zeitweise im freien Fall: nachdem die Aufbauten/Penthäuser zusammenbrachen ging das Gebäude in eine zeitweise Phase des freien Falls über. Symmetrischer Zusammensturz des Gebäudes kritischer Sachverhalt: Der Zusammensturz des Gebäudes erfolgte symmetrisch d.h. nahezu senkrecht in seinen Grundriss („in its own footprint“) Freifall-Phase ueber 2,25 Sekunden kritischer Sachverhalt: Der freie Fall erfolgte über einen Zeitraum von rund 2,25 Sekunden Pyroklastische Wolke beim Zusammenbruch kritischer Sachverhalt: Beim Zusammenbruch war eine große pyroklastische Wolke zu sehen =BEDEUTUNG UND ZWINGENDE VORAUSSETZUNGEN= Warum die vorgenannten Fakten oftmals kritisch sind (im Hinblick auf die Analsyse, ob die offizielle Erklärung in der Lage ist, die beobachteten Phänomene hinreichend schlüssig zu erklären) erläutern die folgenden Punkte Zum vollständigen Zusammenbruch Dieser Sachverhalt ist unstrittig. Und kritisch. Warum? Stahlrahmengebäude stürzen nicht durch Brand zusammen! Dies ist in jeglicher Hinsicht bestätigt: # Theoretisch: ##Bürobrände erzeugen im "allerbesten" Fall, sofern genügend Sauerstoff zur Verfügung steht, Temperaturen, die um die 900°C liegen. Baustahl hingegen, aus dem die Stützträger bestehen, schmilzt aber erst bei Temperaturen jenseits von 1500°C. ##Die Temperaturdifferenz zwischen Brand- und Schmelztemperatur ist so hoch, dass der Stahl weit davon entfernt ist, "butterweich" zu sein. ##Gebäude in Industrienationen werden gemäß Bauvorschriften errichtet, die sich in vielen Jahrzehnten bewährt haben. Diese Bauvorschriften erfordern zwingend die Verwendung von bewährten Sicherheitsfaktoren. Ein Sicherheitsfaktor gemäß wikipedia gibt an, um welchen Faktor die Versagensgrenze eines Bauwerks ...höher ausgelegt wird, als es durch theoretische Ermittlung wie zum Beispiel Statische Berechnung sein müsste. ... Bei extrem sicherheitsrelevanten Bauteilen bei 10 (z. B. Aufzugseile). Bei ständig wirkenden Lasten (z. B. Eigengewicht) wird in den einschlägigen Normen meist eine Sicherheit von etwa 2 verlangt. Der Sicherheitsfaktor gewährleistet, dass z.b: ein Gebäude auch bei gewisser Überlastung nicht zusammenbricht. Konkret auf Stahlrahmengebäude und Brände bezogen führt ein Sicherheitsfaktor von 2 dazu, dass das Gebäude auch dann noch sicher steht, wenn durch Brand die Festigkeit der Stahlträger um die Hälfte nachgelassen hat. ##Obendrein tragen brennende Gebäude ohnehin nicht die Last, für die sie ausgelegt sind, sondern signifikant weniger, weil solche Gebäude entweder weitgehend evakuiert wurden oder ohnehin nur gering belegt waren. Das WTC-7 war vollständig evakuiert. Beim Zusammenbruch ist nicht eine Person ums Leben gekommen. Das bedeutet, dass das Gebäude zu Zeitpunkt des Zusammenbruchs # Experimentell: Ein groß angelegter Versuch ergab, dass sich die Stahlträger - insbesondere die Querträger, ein wenig verbiegen. Mehr nicht. # Praxis und Erfahrung: Noch niemals auf der Welt, weder vor noch nach 9/11, ist ein Stahlrahmengebäude durch Brand zusammengestürzt. Die Punkte 1) und 2) sind eben kein glücklicher Zufall, sondern dem in Punkt 1) dargelegten Sachverhalten geschuldet! Mit anderen Worten: "Brand" als Ursache ist eigentlich nicht geeignet, einen wie auch immer gearteten Zusammenbruch eines Stahlrahmengebäudes zu erklären. Zum fehlenden Flugzeug Dass in das WTC-7 kein Flugteug flog ist unstrittig. Kritisch ist dieser Sachverhalt in soweit, wie damit alle "offiziellen Erklärungen", welche den "Einflug" und das Kerosin als Einsturzursache der beiden Tower anführen, wegfallen. Zum späten Einsturz Dieser Sachverhalt ist unstrittig. Es gibt vereinzelt Laien die glauben, der Einsturz des WTC-7 wäre durch die Erschütterungen der einstürzenden Tower verursacht worden. Der Sachverhalt, dass das WTC-7 erst rund 7 Stunden später zusammenbrach als die Tower, widerlegt die vorgenannte Annahme. Zu den geringfuegigen Braenden Dieser Punkte ist weitestgehend unstrittig. Nur ein Feuerwehrmann sprach von „großem Brand“ - aber alle verfügbaren Videos strafen diese Behauptung Lügen: Tatsächlich zeigen die vielen verfügbaren Videos nur kleine, vereinzelte Brände und ansonsten macht die Nordseite einen weitgehend unversehrten Eindruck. Tatsache ist, dass das WTC7 zum Zeitpunkt des Zusammensturzes weit von einem flammenden Inferno entfernt war. Aber selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, die der mutmaßlich lügende Feuerwehrmann behauptete und dass WTC-7 ein flammendes Inforno war, selbst dann wäre dies keine schlüssige Begründung für den Zusammenbruch des WTC-7. Warum? Weil es andere Brände von Stahlrahmenhochhäusern gab, die wesentlich länger, heißer und umfassender brannten und dennoch nicht zusammengestützt sind! (OBWOHL manche länger, heißer und umfassender brandten) - wie das * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoAT8Uq8-NM china https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBkIprte4SE * dubai 8 Stunden und deutlich heißer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g47pYydDSX8 . Im Übrigen hat selbst das NIST Diesel (der Heizungsanlage) als Ursache des WTC7-Zusammenbruchs ausgeschlossen Zu 4) Der US-amerikanische Physiklehrer David Chandler hat den freien Fall des WTC7 anhand öffentlich verfügbarer Videoaufnahmen und einer Messsoftware wissenschaftlich unangreifbar nachgewiesen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjZd9HEKvyk Warum ist Freifall von so hoher Bedeutung? Weil freier Fall physikalisch zwingend an ganz bestimmte Voraussetzungen geknüft ist – liegen diese Voraussetzungen nicht vor, so gibt es keinen Freifall. Ein Freifall setzt ZWINGEND voraus, dass ausschließlich die Erdanziehungskraft auf einen Körper wirkt. Keinerlei Gegenkraft und kein Widerstand (in der Atmosphäre gilt das näherungsweise, solange der Luftwiderstand vernachlässigbar ist)! Da ist auch kein Platz für Zufall oder Eventualitäten. Konkret auf einstürzende WTC7 bezogen bedeutet das zwingend für die Phase des Freifalls den völligen, totalen Verlust aller tragenden Strukturen. Eine teilweise Verringerung der Festigkeit der Stahlträger aufgrund von Brand/Feuer reicht eben NICHT aus, um Freifall zu ermöglichen – im Gegenteil: jegliche Restfestigkeit tragender Strukturen macht Freifall unmöglich bzw. verhindert diesen. Korrekt ist, dass Stahl bei Erwärmung einen Teil seiner Festigkeit verliert. Korrekt ist aber ebenso, dass normale Bürobrände niemals die zum Schmelzen von Stahl nötigen Temperaturen erreichen und nur eine dünnflüssige Schmelze zum Totalverlust der Festigkeit der Stahlträger hätte führen können. Wie hoch die „Restfestigkeit“ von 900-1000°C heißem Stahl ist kann der Laie evtl. dem Sachverhalt entnehmen, dass Kniehebel-Schmiedepressen, die ein rund 1 kg schweres Stahlteil bei genau dieser Temperatur schmieden, eine Presskraft von rund 4 MN = 4000 kN (400 Tonnen für den Laien) besitzen, um den Stahl entsprechend zu verformen. Mit anderen Worten: auch 1000° heißer Stahl (hellgelbrote Glühfarbe) ist alles andere als butterweich! Wer jemals selbst mit manuell mit Hammer geschmiedet hat (haben sie allermeisten Laien nicht, insbesondere nicht die Journalisten der „Qualitätsmedien“), der weiß, dass selbst gelbglühender Stahl Verformung noch großen Widerstand entgegen setzt. Konkret bedeutet hat: auch 1000° heißer hellgelbrot glühender Stahl, wie er bei Bürobrand nur unter allerbesten Bedingungen entstehen könnte, nämlich ausreichend Sauerstoffzufuhr, ist weit davon entfernt „nahezu seine komplette Festigkeit“ verloren zu haben. Mit anderen Worten und noch konkreter: selbst 1000° heiße, hellgelbrot glühende Stahlträger verhindern mit physikalisch ABSOLUTER SICHERHEIT einen freien Fall! Das ist keine Meinung, sondern physikalischen Gesetzen geschuldete Tatsache. Tatsächlich war das Gebäude kein flammendes Inferno mit hellgelb brennender Flammfarbe, sondern im Gegenteil weist der dunkle Qualm klar auf einen Sauerstoffmangel der kleinen Brände hin, was wiederum zwangsläufig zu relativ niedrigen Brandtemperaturen weit unterhalb von 900°C zur Folge hatte. Zu 5) Auch dieser Punkt sollte unstrittig sein, ist der symmetrische Zusammenbruch durch diverse Filmaufnahmen bestens belegt. Die ZWINGENDE Voraussetzung für den symmetrischen Freifall eines Gebäudes sind noch weitreichender: das setzt nämlich den GLEICHZEITIGEN kompletten, 100%en Festigkeitsverlust ALLER tragenden Strukturen voraus, d.h. über die gesamten Stockwerksebenen! Konkret bedeutet dass, das sämtliche vorhandenen Stahlträger und alle anderen tragenden Strukturen schlagartig und gleichzeitig 100% ihrer Festigkeit verloren haben müssten. Brand kann dies nicht erklären - im Gegenteil: die einseitigen Beschädigungen durch Trümmer der WTC-Tower, die nur auf der Südseite erfolgten, hätten bei einem Zusammenbruch durch Brand dazu geführt, dass das Gebäude umkippt. Eine kontrollierte Sprengung hingegen erklärt symmetrischen Einsturz vollständig: der symmetrische Zusammenbruch in den eigenen Grundriss ist ja gerade deren Ziel und Zweck. Zu 6) Ein über 2,25 Sekunden im freien Fall befindlicher Körper legt gemäß Fallgesetz s(t) = \frac{1}{2}gt^2 und g=9,81m/s² rund 25 m zurück. Das entspricht beim WTC7 rund 7 Stockwerken. D.h. der beobachtete symmetrische Freifall des WTC7 über rund 2,3 Sekunden würde bei Annahme eines Brandes als Ursache zwingend voraussetzen, dass es über eine Höhe von rund 25 m bzw. 7 Stockwerken zum gleichzeitigen Totalverlust jeglicher Festigkeit aller tragenden Strukturen gekommen sein müsste – und zwar über die kompletten Stockwerksebenen, da sonst der Freifall nicht symmetrisch erfolgt wäre. Brand kann selbst kleinste Freifallphasen nicht schlüssig erklären, geschweige denn einen über 2,25 andauernden symmetrischen Freifall. Eine kontrollierte Sprengung hingegen erklärt dies vollständig. Zu 7) Dieser Punkt an sich ist unstrittig. Allerdings wird er von offizieller Seite schlicht weg ignoriert: der NIST-report äußert sich dazu gar nicht. Warum? Weil NIST ein abhängige Regierungsbehörde ist und durch Brände zusammenstürzende Gebäude (also KEINE Stahlrahmengebäude wie WTC1,2 und 7, weil Stahlrahmengebäude NICHT durch Brand zusammenstürzen können) KEINE pyroklastische Wolken erzeugen! Für kontrollierte Gebäudesprengungen allerdings sind pyroklastische Wolken typisch! Resueme Wie an anderer Stelle dargelegt, stellt die die wissenschaftlich seriöse Methodik die einzig zulässige Herangehensweise dar. Damit stellen sich Fragen bzgl. der eingangs dargelegten Fakten, ob "Brand" in der Lage ist, die beobachteten kritischen Phänome hinreichend schlüssig zu erklären: # "Brand" kann das Phänomen den freien Falls nicht erklären - für eine kontrollierte Sprengung hingegen ist das typischn # "Brand" als unkontrolliertes Ereignis ist nicht in der Lage, den symmetrischen Zusammenbruch schlüssig erklären - bei einer kontrollierten Sprengung hingegen ist das typisch, da Ziel und Zweck # "Brand" kann schon das Phänomen des freien Falls nicht erklären, geschweige denn die 2,25 sekündige Freifallphase über rund 25 m bzw. 7. Stockwerke - kontrollierte Sprengung schon # "Brand" kann die Entstehung einer kataklystischen Wolke nicht erklären - dagegen zählt dieses Phänomen zu den typischen einer kontrollierte Sprengung # "Brand" kann nicht einmal generell den Zusammensturz eines Stahlrahmengebäudes erklären - kontrollierte Sprengung allemal Damit ist aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht die Sachlage eindeutig: "Brand" kann überhaupt KEINES der kritischen Phänomene erklären, während eine kontrolltierte Sprengung alle diese schlüssig erklären kann! Damit ist "Brand" als Erklärung aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht unhaltbar bzw. widerlegt. "Kontrollierte Sprengung" hingegen ist die aktuell beste Erklärung - solange keine bessere schlüssige Erklärung gefunden wird (gemäß seriöser Wissenschaft und Erkenntnistheorie) ist diese Konklusion eben nicht sakrosankt wie bei den Vertretern der offiziellen Verschwörungstheorie, sondern prinzipiell falsifizierbar. Die oben dargestellten Sachverhalte sind auch genau der Grund, warum Fachleute die Ursache des Zusammensturz des WTC-7 in "konkrollierter Sprengung" und eben nicht in "Brand" identifizieren: Gebäudezusammenstürze durch Brand und "konkrollierter Sprengung" unterscheiden sich durch ganz charakteristische Merkmale, die für sie typisch und bei der jeweils anderen Ursache nicht anzutreffen sind. Genereller Kommentar Der mitunter geäußerte Vorwurf an die gewisse debunker, sie würden „ihre Quelle nur sporadisch nach dem Grad ihrer Verlässlichkeit hierarchisieren“, prallt an dem hier dargestellten Sachverhalt aufgrund absoluter Substanzlosigkeit ab, weil die Quellen frei zugängliches Filmmaterial darstellen, deren Authentizität selbst durch die verbortesten Naivgläubigen der OVT nicht zu Recht in Frage gestellt werden kann. Entweder waren die Fakten von Beginn an unstrittig oder die Leugner gewisser Fakten mussten diese schließlich doch eingestehen. Mit anderen Worten: die Quellen und Fakten sind hinsichtlich des Grades ihrer Verlässlichkeit über jeden begründeten Zweifel erhaben. =NIST-National Institute vor Standards und Technolgies= Das NIST ist in den USA das "National Institute vor Standards und Technolgies". Es ist eine Regierungsbehörde. Das NIST war beauftragt, die Zusammenbrüche der Gebäude zu untersuchen. Das Ergebnis war der sog. "NIST report" - nach dem 9/11- commission report" die 2. "Untersuchung" zu 9/11. Der NIST-Report stellt die offizielle Haltung und Darstellung der Regierung innerhalb der "offiziellen Verschwörungstheorie" dar. Die Verlautbarungen des NIST Ursprüngliche Aussage zum Freifall Das NIST bestritt zunächst den Freifall und sagte durch: Eingeständnis des Freifalls im Report Im der endgültigen Version des NIST-reports musste NIST zurückrudern und den Freifall über 2,25 s eingestehen. NISTs Begründung für den Zusammenbruch und Freifall NISTS GLAUBWÜRDIGKEIT Die Stellung und Befangenheit des NIST Angesichts des Umstande, dass 2 der 3 möglichen Thesen zu 9/11 die Regierung bzw Teile von Ihr selbst betreffen und Das NIST eine Regierungsbehörde ist, die als solche selbstredend der Meinungsdiktatorischen Vorgabe Bush, welche jeglichen Ansatz einer unbefangenen, ergebnissoffenen und neutralen Untersuchung konterkariert muss NIST als höchst abhängig und befangen eingestuft werden. In sofern ist NIST alles andere, als eine unabhängige, neutrale Instanz. Wie die Die Bewertung der „NIST-Erklärungen“ ist aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht absolut vernichtend: NIST-Sprecher ist sich nicht zu schade, auf eine Fachfrage vor Fachpublikum eine Fachleute beschämende Simpelbemerkung voranzustellen NIST- ist sich nicht zu schade, eine Frage aus dem Fachpublikum nicht zu beantworten und sich dem Irrtum hinzugeben, dies würde nicht auffallen NIST war sich nicht zu schade, die für Brand korrekte Feststellung im anschließenden Bericht zu konterkarieren, indem die glaubten, Freifall nun doch mit Brand erklären zu können =ENTGEGENHALTUGNEN= VERMEINTLICHE EINWÄNDE Unbekannte, heiß brennende Substanz läßt sich mit absoluter Sicherheit ausschließen, dass sich nicht irgendwelche unbekannten Substanzen in dem Gebäude befanden, die beim Brennen so hohe Temperaturen erzeugen, dass Stahl schmilzt? Beschädigung der Südseite Die Filme zeigen oftmals nur die optisch intakte Nordseite des WTC7 – die Südseite aber wurde durch herabstürzende Trümmer beschädigt und da gab es auch Brände. WIDERLEGUNGEN DER EINWÄNDE Beobachtungen widerlegen die Annahme einer unbekannten, heiß brennenden Substanz Auch wenn es extrem unwahrscheinlich ist – welche Substanzen sollen das gewesen sein?- so lässt sich nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit ausschießen, dass es irgendwelche ominösen Substanzen gab, die beim Brand Temperaturen erzeugen, die Stahl schmelzen lassen. Rettet das die Behauptung von Brand als Ursache für diesen Einsturz? Nein – und zwar in zweierlei Hinsicht nicht: # Ein Brand ist eine unkontrollierte und unkoordinierte (also zufällige) Ausbreitung von Feuer. Für den symmetrischen Freifall in den eigenen Grundriss müssten aber alle Stahlsäulen und andere tragenden Strukturen exakt gleichzeitig komplett ihre Festigkeit verloren haben. Das ist bei einem unkontrollierten und unkoordinierten und somit zufälligen Phänomen wie Brand gar nicht möglich. # Ein Brand, der so heiß ist, dass er Stahl zum Schmelzen bringt, also über 1500°C UND über sich über rund 7 GESAMTE Stockswerksebenen ausgebreitet hat, IST unübersehbar. Hätte (bewußt den Konjunktiv verwendet) es einen solchen Brand gegeben, dann hätte man ihn sehen MÜSSEN auch auf der Nordseite, weil der symmetrischen Freifall eben ZWINGEND den Totalverlust der Festigkeit ALLER tragenden Strukturen voraussetzt – tatsächlich aber ist auf den Filmen nichts dergleichen zu sehen. Daraus logt logisch zwingend der Umkehrschluss: einen solchen Brand gab nicht! Ergo: selbst unter der Annahme einer unbekannten ominösen Substanz, die in der Lage ist, beim Brenn über 1600°C zu erzeugen, ist „Brand“ als Ursache für den tatsächlich beobachteten Freifall nicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Beschädigung der Südseite als Erklärung des symmetrischen Freifalls ungeeignet Eine einseitige Gebäudebeschädigung, die einen Einsturz herbei führt, MUSS zum Umkippen des Gebäudes führen und ist insbesondere mit einem symmetrischen Einsturz mit einer signifikanten Freifallphase nicht in Einklang zu bringen. Gerade die einseitige Gebäudevorschädigung ist in Verbindung mit dem symmetrischen Freifall des Gebäudes kein Argument für einen Brand als Einsturzursache, sondern für eine kontrollierte Sprengung. =FAZIT= Wie man es auch dreht und wendet – selbst unter obskuren Annahmen ist die These von Brand als Einsturzursache unter wissenschaftlichen Kriterien nicht mit den beobachteten Fakten und den Gesetzen von Physik und Logik in Einklang zu bringen. Die Ausführungen von NIST haben mit seröser Wissenschaft nichts zu tun, sondern sind eine Schande sondergleichen. Allein das grobe Fehlverhalten gewisser NIST-Sprecher und Mitarbeiter mit deren hanebüchenen Pseudoerklärungen ist schweres Indiz für eine durch und durch abhängige Pseudountersuchung, die aufgrund äußerer Vorgaben eine objektiv nicht haltbare Behauptung aufrechterhalten muss, selbst auf Kosten des Totalsverlusts der eigenen Glaubwürdigkeit. Brand kann keine der beobachteten Phänomen erklären – während das Szenario einer kontrollierten Sprengung in der Lage ist, alle zu erklären. Aus Sicht seröser Wissenschaft, mit der die debunker-dafamer aber wenig bis gar nichts zu tun haben, ist damit die Hypothese des Brandes als Ursache des Zusammensturzes widerlegt. Hinfällig. Tot. Aber debunker-defamer reiten auch gern tote Pferde. Solange keine bessere These gefunden wird ist unter Anlegung der Kriterien seröser Wissenschaft somit „kontrollierte Sprengung“ das einzig haltbare Erklärungsmodell. =KONSEQUENZEN= Handelt es sich bei den unzureichenden Erklärungsversuchen seitens NIST nur um eine „''Lücke''“ in der surprise-Hypothse? Stellen Fakten und sich daraus ergebenden Folgerungen nur „''lose Zweifel''“ dar, wie sich gewisse Relativierer nicht zu schade sind zu behaupten oder handelt es um wissenschaftlich fundierte, bestens begründete Zweifel bzw. eine Argumentationskette, welche mit der offiziellen Verschwörungstheorie nicht nur nicht in Einklang zu bringen ist, sondern diese wissenschaftlich als unhaltbar widerlegt? Sofern nun defamer anmerken würden, dass „kontrollierte Sprengung“ weder mit der „surprise“-Behauptung (der OVT) noch der lihop-These (let it happen on purpose) in Einklang zu bringen ist, sondern diese widerlegt, so ist dem solange* schwerlich etwas valide entgegen zu halten, wie nicht doch noch eine neue und stichhaltigere Erklärung, die auch einer kritischen Belastung Stand hält, gefunden wird. Derzeit aber ist davon nicht einmal am Horizont etwas zu sehen. *Dieser Vorbehalt und Einschränkung ist dem Umstand geschuldet, dass sich der Autor dem für seriöse Wissenschaft unabdingbaren Falsifikatrionsprinzip Poppers verbunden weiß, während sich im Gegensatz dazu die allermeisten debunker-defamer augenscheinlich von der Suche nach Wahrheit verabschiedet haben, aus dem Spiel der Wissenschaft ausgestiegen und dem hanebüchenen Irrtum anheimgefallen sind, sich im Besitz sakrosankter Erkenntnis zu befinden: "Das Spiel der Wissenschaft hat grundsätzlich kein Ende: wer eines Tages beschließt, die wissenschaftlichen Sätze nicht weiter zu überprüfen, sondern sie etwa als endgültig verifiziert zu betrachten, der tritt aus dem Spiel aus" -Karl R. Popper (wohl bedeutendster Philosoph der Neuzeit)